1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of displaying a through image on a display unit during a standby state.
2. Related Art
The imaging apparatus such as a digital camera is capable of displaying an image (through image) on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor based on image data captured by an imaging device in real time. A user can take an image by determining a composition and the like by viewing the through image.
Some apparatuses are configured to temporarily display an image which is captured and subjected to image processing immediately after an image capturing operation, so that the user can confirm the captured image (this type of display is referred to as “review display”). Once the review display starts, the user cannot shoot the next image until display of the through image is restarted After completion of the review display.
If the imaging apparatus can quickly restart display of the through image after a shooting operation, it can reduce an interval from when the user takes the previous image until the user is enabled to take the next image.
For example, Japanese patent application publication JP2005-159538 A discloses a configuration that achieves a shorter interval by performing a compression operation on image data of a still image and an exposure operation of the next through image in parallel.
However, in the case where displaying of the through image on the display unit is performed in parallel with the image processing after the user taking the image, the review display is started as soon as the image processing is completed. That control makes the display of the through image suddenly finish and the review display suddenly start, which may confuse the user.